


Welcome Home, Cas

by TheShippingYard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mentions of Samandriel's death, well one mention anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingYard/pseuds/TheShippingYard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he hasn’t heard from Castiel since the angel disappeared with Samandriel’s graceless, lifeless body, Dean still calls him every few hours through prayer – day and night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little nothing thing I wrote. I have no Beta so any and all mistakes are mine.

Even though he hasn’t heard from Castiel since the angel disappeared with Samandriel’s graceless, lifeless body, Dean still calls him every few hours through prayer – day and night. He doesn’t always ask for Cas to come back to him; mostly because he doesn’t want to sound needy. The prayers he makes during the day are more general conversational comments;  
  
 _‘we torched a Nazi today, Cas, you should have seen it. Hope you’re okay’;_

 _‘honestly, Cas, Sam’s geeking out over this place. If you were here you’d probably be doing the same…I wish you were’;_  
  
 _‘found this amazing burger joint just down the road from the Batcave. That’s what we’re calling this place. Seriously though, you’d love these burgers. They’re the best. Maybe if you come back I’ll take you out for one’;_  
  
 _‘don’t need to go to a burger joint actually. I made burgers myself. Sam said they were…well all he said was ‘wow’ but I need a second opinion…got any ideas on who I could ask?’_  
  
He knows they’re stupid. He knows he sounds like a child; hopeful and ignorant. The night time prayers though – ones he makes when he’s alone in his new room and far out of Sammy’s earshot – those prayers are a lot more personal. He tells Cas things he never thought he'd be capable of saying outloud in these prayers.  
  
It isn’t until week three of living at what he and Sam have now dubbed the ‘bat-cave’ that his angel turns up.  
  
Dean’s right in the middle of his usual mid-afternoon ‘Cas-chat’ that he hears the familiar sound of wings behind him and when he turns, Castiel is standing there in front of him looking more tired than Dean’s ever seen him look before. The “Hello Dean,” that follows is going on his list of the ‘most beautiful sounds in the world’ alongside the well-known blast of music he loves and the purr his baby makes on a quiet day.  
  
Uncaring of how it’s not a thing they do, he practically tackles Cas; wrapping his arms around his best friend and pulling him close. When he goes to pull away a few short moments later because the angel hasn’t responded, he feels Cas’ arms finally come up and they keep him from moving; caging him in tight – not that he’d move away now, even if he could.  
  
Dean’s never been one to openly show affection towards Cas through gestures like this, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t ever want to. Oh, how Dean wanted to. He hums under his breath happily and smiles when he feels Castiel grin against his neck where the angel’s face is currently pressed.  
  
“I missed you,” Dean hears and he finally pulls back; just enough so that he can look into Cas’ eyes properly. He searches them carefully for a sign that his friend would be adverse to his next course of action and when he finds none, Dean leans in and captures Castiel’s mouth in a gentle kiss. It’s very them; something that should alarm Dean because he’s never kissed Cas before and yet he knows this is how it was always going to go down. Eyes open, noses bumping; just breathing each other in.  
  
It’s perfect in every way imaginable; better than he imagined in fact and when he pulls away, the angel’s lips follow him to press against his lightly once more. They both stand there, a little too close to be mistaken for anything platonic, but then they always stood like that before and when Cas smiles again, Dean smiles back. “Welcome home, Cas.”


End file.
